Sinspawn: The Tale of Kuyan
by Runs With Wolves
Summary: Rated to be safe. This is the story of Yuna's pilgrimage, with a new chracter added in. It follows the game storyline, but will go off to add in more so the new chracter will fit. Eventually will have some TidusxYuna becaus that is how the game goes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, or any of its characters, places, or items. They belong to Square-Enix. The only character I do own is Kuyan, but that is because I made her up.

Author's Note: This is basically going to be the same story that is used in the real game, but the story won't begin until shortly after Rikku becomes Yuna's guardian. The one difference between this story and the game is the fact I am going to add one more character into the journey: Kuyan (No, she is not based on me… not at all). At the moment I don't plan on having any couples, but Tidus and Yuna. And that's only because that is how the game goes. I do like other pairings; I'm just REALLY bad at writing romance…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinspawn: The Tale of Kuyan

Chapter 1: And the Story Begins…

It was crisp, autumn day in Spira, and the weather was a bit too cold for many a people. Outside in the fields of Guadosalam, a small girl peacefully played. If that's what you would call it anyhow. Compared to her size, the girl was actually not that young. To be exact, she was thirteen years and 23 days in age… at least that is the response that anyone who asked would get. You may wonder why anyone would play outside of Guadosalam, of all places. The girl, known as Kuyan, played there because she was not welcome in many other areas. Kuyan was not a bad child, in fact, there's more good in her than in anyone who may read this, but she was a murderer and an assassin. Juvenile as she was, Kuyan was one of the most hired murderers in all of Spira.

Her assistance was so wanted, because of how well she did her job. Being one of the best, Kuyan never asked questions, always did her job quickly and efficiently, and never EVER killed for fun. Practically everyone in Spira knew this. She just wasn't welcomed, because she was hired so often that for her to appear in a town usually meant someone there was to be killed. People were scared, and although everyone knew who she was, they pretended they had not heard of her. Not only did Kuyan herself frighten people, but her weapons were practically legendary among them. First and most commonly known, there was her Piston Dagger. It was sharp as anything and more often than not covered in some sort of unpleasant toxin that speeded up death. Second an less commonly known, there was her sword: Piercing Flame. She did not often use it for killing, but handled it well from the hours of practice she did, just in case.

In the fields, Kuyan was practicing with her sword, dagger, and all the other unpleasant weapons that she had made. Her practicing took place about a mile away from where her weapons were kept, so no one would ever guess where she hid her belongings. As she practiced, an immense feeling of happiness and peace fell over her. There were few times when Kuyan wasn't working, and she enjoyed practicing greatly because it only occurred when she wasn't on a job. Little did Kuyan know, her peace would soon be majorly disrupted, maybe to never settle down again.

As peaceful as things were going for Kuyan outside Guadosalam, they weren't nearly as calm in the center of it… at Maester Seymour's mansion.

"What do you mean you couldn't kill them?" Seymour shouted in fury. "Did you even try?"

"Maester Seymour, sir, I have been observing them for the past three weeks," babbled the half Guado murderer nervously, "Their abilities are incredible, I cannot defeat them."

"You can't defeat them! I thought you were one of the best! I should have you killed!" Seymour exclaimed angrily, "But since you are partially Guado, I shall spare you… if you leave now!"

"Yes, Maester Seymour. Thank you, Maester Seymour," the poor man mumbled rather incoherently. He quickly turned on his heel and stumbled out the door.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Get me Kuyan NOW!" screamed Seymour to his nearest advisor.

"On the double, Maester," the advisor said with a kind bow. Following in the footsteps of the Guado murderer, he turned on his heel and raced out the door. The advisor, Tromell, hoped with all his heart that he would find Kuyan in the fields. He shivered slightly at the thought of what Seymour would do to him if he didn't return with the girl.

At the moment, Kuyan was practicing with Piercing Flame. Truly, she was quite talented when it came to fighting. Kuyan possessed almost all the abilities of the Lady Yuna and her guardians; she even had third level magic. But as strong as she was Kuyan was mentally instable, for she had so many secrets that must never be told, that they were eating away at her. After awhile, her eyes spotted a man in the distance. The best she could figure out was that he was a Guado and quite old, but as the figure came closer, Kuyan realized it was Tromell.

"Good day, Tromell," Kuyan stated with a slight bow, "What brings you so far from the Maester?"

"Thanks be to Yevon, Kuyan, the Maester has sent me to fetch you and I was worried you wouldn't be here," Tromell stated with obvious relief.

"Maester Seymour wants to see me?" questioned Kuyan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe he would like to hire you."

Kuyan tried to hide her surprise, "As the Maester wishes, I shall be back momentarily."

With that Kuyan took off with lightning speed to switch Piercing Flame for her Piston Dagger and a special toxin coating. Just as Tromell began to believe she would not return, Kuyan came running back, still at lightning speed.

"We must not keep the Maester waiting," Tromell stated warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" laughed Kuyan as she saw how uncomfortable he was. "Shall we go?"

Tromell nodded and they were on their way. After about a twenty minute walk through the fields that were slowly dying as winter closed in, they arrived in the outskirts of Guadosalam. Even though the Guados were most tolerable of Kuyan they kept glancing nervously in her direction and whenever she needed to pass through a large crowd, a pathway quickly opened. Because of this, they reached the mansion in record time. As quick as they were, Maester Seymour Guado saw Kuyan as soon as they arrived.

"Welcome, Kuyan," greeted Seymour as he nodded his head to dismiss Tromell.

"I thank you kindly, Maester Seymour Guado, sir," Kuyan said confidently.

"Please, there is no need for such formalities. Call me Seymour and talk as you normally would."

"Alright then, Seymour, what do you want with me?"

Seymour flinched, "I would like to ask for your services."

"To kill whom?"

"The lady Yuna's guardians, but not the Lady Yuna. That would consist of…"

Kuyan interrupted, "Tidus, the boy who claims he is from Zanarkand, Wakka, the former coach of the Besaid Aurochs, Lulu, a black mage and good friend of Yuna, Sir Auron, legendary guardian of High Summoner Lord Braska, Rikku, an Al Bhed thief and Yuna's cousin, and Kimahri Ronso, the hornless Ronso who protected Yuna since she was young."

Seymour seemed slightly phased, "Yes… but you mustn't kill Lady Yuna."

"That is understood, but what shall my pay be?"

"How about 500,000 Gil?"

"That's sounds good." Kuyan stood there, now slightly unsure of what to do.

"Well, get going and finish quick," Seymour said rather impatiently.

"Yes, sir!" And with that Kuyan bolted out the door in the direction of the Moonflow, for that is where she heard Lady Yuna and her guardians had last been spotted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I know it's bad, but this is my first fanfiction. Please review. Flames are welcome, but I'd rather not get them.

It may take awhile to get the next chapter out, please bear with me.


End file.
